MoTHErFuCkIn mIrAcLes
by AngelSilverWolf
Summary: Gamzee X Reader/ Reader X Various as well, but you'll obviously end up with the main pairing. You meet an interesting stranger... who knew that he was the one to change your life. Smut in later chapters.. we start with some Fluff


**I wanted to start this...….. if I ever get motivation, I might actually continue! X3 Somehow….. I'm having a bit writer's block on my other stories… I'm sorry! XO My first ever Reader X Character!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MoTHErFuCKIn mIrAcLes<strong>

**Gamzee X Reader**

**" _Honk, honk..."_**

* * *

><p>You sighed as you placed the bag of apples into your grocery cart.<p>

Shopping for groceries was a pain some times... Sometimes, you felt too lazy to shop for things. N-not that you were a laconic person or anything! No! You just... didn't want to do things at certain times...yeah that's it.

Walking down the aisles, you check off each of your needed items of your grocery list. " Let's see... I've got the apples, the water bottles, some vegetables, some cereal... ah, I just need some pie."

You tap your chin thoughtfully as you tried to remembered where the yummy delicious pies were located, and smiled once your eye happened to spot them. Pies were delicious~ They really were. Any type of flavor got your taste buds moving, and you honestly could never get enough. Practically skipping towards the table were many different smells infatuated your nose, you drooled as you couldn't decided which flavor to get.

Finally deciding on the infamous apple pie, you picked it up and held it in your to chest, mouthing the words of praise to God.

You were about to put the pie into your cart, but when you turned around, you had the misfortune of bumping into someone. "O-oh!" You whimpered as you fell onto the floor, dropping the pie along the way, though thankfully no damage had been made to it.

You saw blob of black and blinked a few times to see clearly, preparing to apologize to the person, even if it may have not been your fault for the impact in the first place. " I'm sor-.." You stopped speaking as you looked up at the...uh... person(?) and gave them a confused look.

Whoa.

How crazy this guy must be!

He was dressed like some sort of elf or something... no, more like an elf clown... with polka-dotted purple pants, a black t-shirt with the zodiac sign of Capricorn imprinted in purple, two long horns on his head that pretty much looked like humongous candy corns, and black and white clown makeup on his face. Not to mention that his skin was all gray...

Last time you checked, Halloween was practically two months ago. Though, he actually looked...kind of funny...

" Oh, sorry...er...s-sir..." Sometimes you would get shy talking to strangers, and this guy's face just made you... shiver a bit.

" Nah, it's no problem, sis."

...

S-sis? W-what...

He reached out his hand, obviously meant for you to take it so he could help you up, which you did. You blushed ever so lightly as he helped you onto your feet with one quick swift. W-wow... he was very strong...

So strong, in fact, that you practically bounced from the floor to right in front of his chest. Yes, you were a tall person, but he was still way taller than you. You looked up at him, into his eyes, ... those very yellow, yet intriguing eyes. Your cheeks felt hotter and you suddenly felt embarrassed at the feeling that it was an awkward moment between the two of you. Because damn, with your face's inches apart like that, it looked like you were going to ...t-to **_k-kiss_ **the guy! A total stranger! A total creepy, dark, _sexy_ stranger! ... Wait, what did you just think?

He grinned at you and you suddenly felt something in your hands.

It was your pie.

" Here... this pie shouldn't go to waste. They're mother fucking miracles, so you should cherish them until they fucking run out, you know~?" His sudden choice in language made you blink for a bit, before you nodded and took the pie.

" Yeah...thanks..." you said, now trying to avoid his eye contact. Placing his hands in his pant pockets, he nodded his head and began to walk away towards the store's exit.

...

You wanted to stop him. To stop him from leaving. God, he was a really interesting guy-, creepy, - yet interesting. And he honestly amused you to no end.

But why couldn't you make yourself move or say anything? He was walking through the doors now...

And right before you were about to shout for him to stop, he did it himself, before any syllable could escape your lips. He turned his head to look back at you, the same grin on his face.

" By the way, the name's Gamzee. Gamzee... mother fucking Makara~" Feeling you cheeks get red again, you scolded yourself in your mind for doing so. Yet, you didn't hesitate to give him what he obviously wanted.

" M-my name is (Name)."

Now, his grin turned into a soft smile as he turned back around. " Nice to meet'cha (Name), honk. " He walked out of the store, honking all the way, leaving you to go and buy your mother fucking miracle of a pie at the cashier register.

" It's nice to meet you too...Gamzee."

Who knew this guy was going to change your mother fucking life.


End file.
